kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2015
23:59:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:29 Hmm 00:01:06 (omg) Yay my College text books arrived!!! 00:01:17 *sniffs them* MMMMMMMMMMMMMM Smells like new *^* 00:01:18 Lol 00:01:30 I have college in three days.. 00:01:33 ;( 00:01:37 I love reading books. 00:01:38 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:48 ;( Poor you 00:01:51 @ Teen 00:01:55 Hey Iris 00:02:01 Hello J 00:02:05 bat skar 00:02:22 Hello Skarlet 00:02:45 bat skar,bat skar,bat skar 00:02:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:13 oh Bat Skar <3 00:03:39 Hi iris. 00:04:02 Brah brah, card games brah. 00:04:18 Hello Teen 00:04:30 card games card games card games,on moterbikes 00:04:59 I have some college textbooks already that I bought. 00:05:21 They costed me $500 so far and I don't even have them all yet D: 00:05:41 I only spent $88 on my text books (epic) 00:05:47 I got em cheap on Amazon 00:05:50 Lucky.. 00:05:51 Lol 00:07:08 Card games on airplanes. 00:07:24 no bad shot 00:07:31 card game on jetpacks 00:07:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:28 card games in church. 00:08:56 i think they did that 00:09:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:24 Card games in minefields. 00:09:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=639DXN0M2lA 00:09:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:51 hehe blah 00:10:52 How about card games while flying kites on ninja bikes 00:10:54 You gotta look for it Teen :3 00:10:54 lol 00:11:01 Too dangerous ,-, 00:11:11 exactly 00:11:21 they did that 00:11:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:17 card games in bed. 00:12:43 ive sat on a bed and play cardgames 00:13:22 Card games in a libraries. 00:13:28 lol 00:13:41 I'm scared of college. D: 00:13:59 you should be,you should be e-e 00:14:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:15:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:19 card games in JJ's house. 00:15:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:55 Playing at my house is fun. 00:18:07 Because no one makes it out alive (troll) 00:18:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:18:36 card games while wasted... in JJ's house. 00:18:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:55 Expect to be pregnant 00:18:56 Lol 00:19:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:19:08 o-o 00:19:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:43 Jk (epic) 00:20:09 Dammit. *has just brought a large box of condoms* 00:20:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEIqaT2CMkY#t=24 00:20:39 We didn't need to know that 00:21:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:37 /me wonders off* 00:22:27 Not clicking the link. 00:22:32 Affraid it will be his pn 00:23:24 It's kaiba stating what he'd do if he ran Kaiba corp. 00:23:43 *Nods, pretending I know* 00:24:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzoMT3Q9sy4 00:25:31 I used to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! alot 00:25:37 (epic) 00:25:41 But then I stopped. 00:25:44 *shrug* 00:26:08 Cause he took a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the knee. 00:26:13 watch it alot 00:27:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:27:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:38 *Cuts an Orphans neck and pours his blood in a glass cup* Yum 00:27:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:04 I used to play Yu-Gi-Oh! a lot but then I took an Exodia to the knee. 00:28:41 I took a mountain to the knee. 00:28:47 (epic) 00:29:13 *gives Jj another orphaned girl* 00:29:45 *Grabs Orphan girl* Skar, Teen? Want a drink? 00:29:46 I once took an Exodia to the face twice in a day. 00:30:00 Sure, 00:30:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:50 I find it hard to sleep at night. Lumina keeps popping up and blasting me with Exodia. 00:33:05 LOL 00:33:22 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:13 *blasts Shot with a fire hydrant* 00:34:17 Woops finger slipped 00:34:22 (epic) 00:34:26 Next thing I know I'm in a nurse's office and Teens the nurse. 00:34:35 Ewww. 00:34:52 Yes. 00:35:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:11 *swaps Hatsune Miku for the Dark Magician Girl as a nurse* 00:38:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:38:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:04 Coco: its Malis turn D: 00:40:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:07 I'm mainly glad JJ don't pop up in my dreams... I think I've not seen JJ pop up. 00:41:44 If I pop up I'm dressed as the scary maze girl 00:41:59 Malis: o/ -w- 00:42:01 Lol 00:42:05 night evertone 00:42:07 Night Skar <3 00:42:10 Love you sooooo much 00:42:12 o/ 00:42:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:16 Gnight Skar 00:42:17 o/ 00:42:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:29 All I remember is Lumina coming into my room, pulls out Exoida and next thing I know I've got Exodia'ed in the face. 00:43:32 http://shotgun02.deviantart.com/art/LA-ENFERMERA-290925073 00:46:35 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:55 *Shots gets bitch slapped by a door* 00:48:24 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:49:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:51:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:28 AHHHH! Mortal enemy right after the blue screen of death. 00:53:56 *shot gets the blue screen of death too* 00:54:21 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:21 LOL 00:55:41 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:42 *wishes I made internet TNT* 00:56:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:09 I bet it's nice weather in the UK 00:57:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:57:34 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:57:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:52 No clue, I'm a indoor person. 00:59:47 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:00:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:14 *sneaks up with megaphone* BOO! :D 01:00:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:00:44 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:00:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:55 Lol 01:01:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:34 *whistles and hides megaphone* Megaphone, what Megaphone? :3 01:01:40 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:01:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:21 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:02:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 10:28:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:15:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:22:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 11:23:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 11:40:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:53:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:53:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:05:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:05:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:14:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:14:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:24:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:25:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:26:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:30:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:34:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:35:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:49:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:11:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:12:26 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:12:28 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:15:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:15:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:15:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:15:47 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:15:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 22